


Distraction

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [109]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Glenn talk as they are walking in Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“You like her.” Michonne nudged his side as they walked and he jerked out of reach, rubbing the spot she had just touched.

“Ow, I think I’m going to bruise. And I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m in love with Maggie.” Glenn frowned at her and continued rubbing the sore spot. “Stop being mean.”

“Stop whining, and I didn’t mean that you loved her. I said that you like her. Maggie seems to like her too, and I doubt that is love either.” Michonne smirked, “Don’t get any ideas.”

Glenn flushed and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head, “I don’t even want to know where you get your ideas. Crazy woman.” He was quiet for a few moments, “Okay, Maggie and I both like Tara. She helped us find each other and that means a lot. Maggie isn’t even upset that she was following the Governor for a while; she was fooled like a lot of other people had been. What she has done for us since then is more important because it was by her own choice.”

Michonne held up a hand, “I know, don’t worry about me. I like her too. She doesn’t whine or complain like some and she pitches in to help whenever it’s needed. I always appreciate someone who can pull their own weight in our little family. I just wanted to make sure that things were okay with the three of you and that it wasn’t going to get awkward.”

Glenn rolled his eyes, “You said it yourself, that we like her, so why would there be a problem?”

She shrugged, “Just making sure. You know how people like to talk when there isn’t anything else to do.”

“You mean like what we’re doing right now?” Glenn dodged as she reached to poke at him, “What? It’s true. You said yourself that you already knew that we were getting along with Tara and you were only confirming that. Why not ask about something really mysterious? Like Carol’s secret family cookie recipe, or how long it’s been since Daryl’s vest was last washed. Or how about our future plans, if we get to make any?” He frowned, suddenly not liking the way his thoughts turned to the depressing.

It was enough of a distraction that Michonne managed to nudge his side again, eliciting another cringe, “Yeah, I know. Maybe we need to create our own version of the road-trip games kids used to play while traveling. Something to keep everyone occupied while we walk, but something that won’t draw attention or be too much of a distraction. Let’s think on that for a while.”

He nodded and glanced toward Maggie, walking between Sasha and Carol. “Think about it, alright. I think I’ll ask Maggie about the games she played when she was a kid, she could use something new to think about too.”


End file.
